The CHAS-E Kisses the SKYE
This is the episode where the Chase may or may not get his memory back. Yes, here Chase and Skye kiss, but for a reenactment of the ending of a movie. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? P.S. my stories topics are a bit random. When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, a Silent had made Chase forget everything. Back at the Lookout, Milo, Ryder, K-9-5, and the pups, except Chase, talk about solutions to get Chase's memory back, while Chase watches the movie WALL•E. Milo: We have to find a way to get Chase to remember. Ryder: We could wait it out. Milo: No, this is not a case of amnesia. A Silent has used its post-hypnotic suggestion abilities on Chase to make him forget all. Skye: What are we going to do? Milo: I... (Hears the movie WALL•E, the scene where EVE has just repaired WALL•E) (observes what happens in the movie) Thats it! Rocky: What is? Milo: Well, when EVE finished repairing WALL•E, he had forgot everything until EVE kissed him. If we could do something similar to that, it just might wake up some of Chase's memories. They all huddle up and create a plan to bring back Chase's memories. Scene change, Chase's badge. The next day, at the stage, Milo, Ryder, WALL•E, and the pups, except Chase, set up the stage for a reenactment of the scene beginning from after EVE fixes WALL•E and ending after the captain of the Axiom said "This is called farming. Oh you kids will grow all kinds of plants. Vegetable plants, Pizza plants." Scene change, trash block. Later, Chase, getting into a WALL•E costume that was made for him, and Skye, getting into an EVE costume made for her, practiced their lines. * Chase (as WALL•E) * Skye (as EVE) * MO (as MO) * The other robots (as the other robots) * Holograms (as the people from the Axiom) Scene change, the cover of the movie WALL•E. Later, when everything was in place, the curtains opened, and the reenactment of the scene of the movie began. During the play, WALL•E and EVE, the robots, were being Chase and Skye's temporary replacements, since Chase couldn't remember a thing about the PAW Patrol, and both Chase and Skye were needed during the play. The play was going great so far. Scene change, 2 badges, both Chase and Skye's badges. Back at the Lookout, Ryder gets a call from Mayor Goodway. It was that she challenged Mayor Humdinger to a robot contest, to see which area had the quickest calculating robot. And while challenging Mayor Humdinger to the robot competition, Chickaletta may have went on a little adventure. Ryder calls all the pups and robot. Ryder: PAW Patrol to the Lookout. Skye: Sorry Milo, but Ryder needs us. Milo: WALL•E is filling in Chase's spot in for now, and EVE is your temporary replacement for now in the PAW Patrol. This will only be until the play ends. This might be our only chance to restore Chase's memory. At the Lookout, Marshal crashes into the pups as usual, then K-9-5 enters the elevator, then WALL•E and EVE enter. Pups: Huh? The elevator goes up, as usual, everyone puts on their puppack, except for K-9-5 since his job is calculating and being a Know-It-All, since he can be like that at times. WALL•E is wearing Chase's puppack and holding a Sonic Screwdriver, and EVE does not need Skye's puppack since she can fly already. When they get to the top, the passengers of the elevator exit. Everyone: (waits until someone says "PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir.") K-9-5: (finally realizes nobody else was going to say it) PAW Patrol ready for action, Master Ryder sir. Ryder: Alright pups and robot, we have a serious 2 way emergency. Wait, why are WALL•E and EVE here, and why is WALL•E wearing Chase's puppack and holding that rod like thing? K-9-5: They are filling in for Master Chase and Mistress Skye and the rod like thing is a Sonic Screwdriver, which can open doors, unscrew screws, track creatures DNA traces, and more, Master Ryder. Ryder: Okay. (Tells and shows them the situation) (presses K-9-5's badge) K-9-5, you will need to be the robot in the competition. K-9-5: Affirmative. Ryder: (presses Chase's badge) WALL•E, since your filling in for Chase, I want you to use that Sonic Screwdriver to track down Chickaletta. You may need to call out the net. Just say "Net." WALL•E: WALL•E... Rubble: (whispering) Is on the case. WALL•E: WALL•E... is on the case. Ryder: (presses Skye's badge) EVE, I need you to do an area view. EVE: (computer-like sounds) Ryder: Good enough. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a role. K-9-5 slides down the slide, and beeps like he is computing. WALL•E starts sliding down the slide, but is picked up by EVE. K-9-5 gets into his vehicle, which had transformed into a vehicle, and plugs himself up, and drives by looking. WALL•E is being carried by EVE. Scene change, PAW Patrol badge. They arrive and without going into too much detail since I'm saving that for a different story, WALL•E and EVE help save Chickaletta and K-9-5 wins the competition. Scene change, K-9-5's badge. At the play, Skye, in an EVE costume, kisses Chase, who is in a WALL•E costume. It then looks like Chase is doing what follows next, until this happens. Chase: What am I doing here? Curtains close, Milo steps out. Milo: Please wait while I talk with one of our actors. (Steps back into the curtains) Chase, do you have your memory back? Chase: Milo, what are you talking about? Milo: I think he has his memory back. Just as it was planned, at that moment, the real WALL•E and EVE come in. Milo: Let these robots finish the play. The rest of the play went like you were actually watching the movie. When everyone came out to bow, the audience noticed there were 2 WALL•Es and 2 EVEs and were confused. Then the cast bowed and Chase's WALL•E head helmet fell off. So did Skye's EVE head helmet. Scene change, Chase's badge. Back at the Lookout, the pups and K-9-5 were playing outside. Milo was in the command center at the top of the Lookout, watching them when he noticed he had something in his right pocket. It was a fob watch, laying upside down in his hand, which was ironic since he had a digital wristwatch. Milo was about to flip over the fob watch over to see the front when he dropped it onto the slide. It slid down the slide and landed intact in front of Rocky's puphouse. Why does Milo have 2 watches? What is the significance of this fob watch? Could it be possible that Milo was a Timelord this whole time? This is a long waited episode alternative view of The CHAS-E Kisses the SKYE. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? While Chase and Skye were doing the play, there was an emergency. WALL•E and EVE had to fill in for Chase and Skye. Here is their view: Ryder: Good enough. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a role. K-9-5 slides down the slide, and beeps like he is computing. WALL•E starts sliding down the slide, but is picked up by EVE. K-9-5 gets into his vehicle, which had transformed into a vehicle, and plugs himself up, and drives by looking. WALL•E is being carried by EVE. Scene change, PAW Patrol badge. They arrive. Mayor Goodway: Thank goodness your here Ryder. Ryder: Don't worry Mayor Goodway, the PAW Patrol is here to help. WALL•E, since your filling in for Chase, go use the Sonic Screwdriver as Chase's nose and look for Chickaletta. WALL•E: (warbles) K-9-5: Where is my opponent, Mistress Goodway? Mayor Goodway: Right over there. (Points to Mayor Humdinger who's next to a robot that looks like a giant cat for some reason) K-9-5: I am a superior robot from the 50th century. I also have Timelord technology inside of me. I estimate that there is only a 1 out of 1,000,000,000 chance that my opponent win. Scene change, K-9-5's badge. WALL•E finds Chickaletta after EVE points the silly chicken out from a random pile of corn from Spain in the middle of the dock, but why there's a random pile of corn from Spain in the middle of the dock is beyond my knowledge. The 2 robots returned Chickaletta to Mayor Goodway. K-9-5: Before we begin the competition, what is your name? Giant Cat Robot: I am the Catculator 3000. K-9-5: I am K-9-5, the 5th robot in a series of robots of vast memory banks that are shaped like dogs. The robot series are the K-9s. Catculator 3000: I will beat you, K-9. I have the most advanced calculating systems ever created. K-9-5: I seriously doubt that, and it's K-9-5. The competition begins: Question person: First question: What is 1,000X100,000,000? K-9-5 and Catculator start calculating. K-9-5's ear probes rotated as he calculated. K-9-5: (before Catculator could finish calculating) 100,000,000,000, easy. Question person: Correct K-9-5 Catculator 3000: System error. Later, after multiple questions, all which K-9-5 was the quickest to answer correctly. Question person: Question 9: What is the measure of the hypothenuse of a triangle if a=5 and b=8? K-9-5 and Catculator calculate the answer. Catculator, under the order of Mayor Humdinger, presses random buttons on K-9-5's panel. K-9-5: Systems failure. Systems restarting. (Resumes calculations, since he saves all calculations as soon as he completes a step) K-9-5 gives the right answer, which I don't have time to calculate with mental math, before Catulator does. K-9-5 then gets question 10 right before Catculator and wins. Catculator 3000: I am programed to not accept failure. I shall ignore that my program denies that I destroy things and I shall destroy you, K-9. K-9-5: It's K-9-5! Plus If you think you can break me, your completely stupid. Catculator 3000: Destroy K-9! K-9-5: (shoots a laser ((kill setting)) at Catculator) Catculator 3000: Destroy K-9! Destroy K-9. Destroy K-9 (even lower). Destroooyyyyyyy... Mayor Humdinger: Drat it all. Well, in fairness, the K-9 robot did save me from being a victim of that Rouge Robot (WALL•E reference). Scene change, Chase's Badge At the play, Skye, in an EVE costume, kisses Chase, who is in a WALL•E costume. The real WALL•E and EVE arrive backstage. Previous: The Silent Mess Next: Pups and the Fob Watch Wild Goose Hunt Category:Crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover